


Insaciable

by be_mine



Series: Hay algo acerca de Steve... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony, Extremely arouse Steve, Insatiable Steve, Kissing, M/M, Top Steve
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve piensa que algo malo debe pasar con él. No se puede concentrar en el trabajo, se distrae fácilmente, no escucha cuando le hablan. Su cuerpo está en llamas y en su mente solo hay una cosa: Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insaciable

Solo habían pasado siete días desde que su relación con Tony se convirtió por fin en lo que Steve había deseado por tanto tiempo. Después del increíble fin de semana que pasaron juntos las responsabilidades de ambos los obligaron a retomar sus actividades diarias con la promesa mutua de dedicar las siguientes tardes y noches descubriendo y disfrutando lo que sería esa nueva vida para ambos. Steve sabía que no sería fácil. Por un lado él no tenía real experiencia en relaciones amorosas y Tony llevaba consigo la carga de su intensa vida sexual anterior y su fracaso con Pepper, dos cosas por las que el ingeniero ya había mostrado inseguridad. Sin embargo, Steve no estaba preocupado por ello. Estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que fuera. Conocía a Tony y lo amaba con todo lo que él era. Todo lo que Tony catalogaba como terribles defectos para Steve eran parte de su atractivo. Su lengua aguda, su mente siempre alerta y rápida, su intensidad al enfrascarse en un nuevo proyecto, su humor y por sobre todo su fragilidad. Steve amaba todo eso de Tony y estaba preparado para hacérselo saber con cada gesto, con cada palabra y cada beso.

Solo había una cosa que lo tenía muy intranquilo y preocupado. Esta era la primera vez que Steve tenía una pareja y estaba casi seguro que lo que el sentía no podía ser totalmente normal. Le preocupaba que fuera otro efecto secundario del suero. Sabía que tenía que decirle a Tony pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería se reacción. Lo último que quería era hacerlo sentirse presionado. Por ello los primeros días trató de enfocarse con energía en su trabajo. Los entrenamientos con los nuevos agentes de Shield fueron los más intensos que había planificado hasta ahora. Asistió a todos los trabajos voluntarios en los que estaba participando y a las clases a las que se había comprometido. Una vez que volvía a la torre se dirigía de inmediato al gimnasio a entrenar hasta el cansancio a la espera de que Tony volviera de SI o emergiera de su taller. 

El problema era que nada parecía suficiente. Nada podía aliviar el fuego profundo que envolvía todo su cuerpo y su mente. Deseaba a Tony. Lo deseaba como nunca antes había deseado algo o a alguien en su vida. Su cuerpo estaba constantemente tenso y acalorado. Lo peor era que su mente se distraída una y otra vez recordando el exquisito cuerpo del millonario, acalorado y sudoroso vibrando bajo sus labios. Casi podía oír su voz gimiendo su nombre llenándolo de oleadas de placer y deseo. Ya no podía contar las veces en que inapropiadas erecciones lo había obligado a abandonar súbitamente lo que estaba haciendo para no avergonzarse a sí mismo e incomodar a los jóvenes agentes o a los veteranos a los cuales acompañaba. Se sentía descontrolado. ¿Era esto normal? 

Su amor por Tony venía desde hace tiempo. No era algo nuevo o repentino. Sin embargo antes de que su relación se hiciera realidad él podía trabajar. Podía pasar el día sin sentir esa urgencia por el otro que lo tenía loco. Era cierto que antes pensaba constantemente en él, pero en ese entonces el recuerdo del millonario solo traía angustia a su corazón. El creía que nunca podría actuar sobre sus sentimientos, pero podía vivir con eso. Ahora solo pensaba en una cosa. Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, poseerlo. Lo deseaba tanto que estaba a punto de explotar y se sentía avergonzado por ello. No podía ser normal. Lo peor era que sentía que podía llegar a herir a Tony. No sabía si podría controlar su fuerza. El deseo de abrazarlo furiosamente lo envolvía, como si no supiera qué más hacer para sentirlo cerca. Quería poseerlo hasta el cansancio, marcarlo con su esencia, meterse dentro de él y quedarse allí, sintiéndolo, oliéndolo, amándolo.

Las reuniones de Los Vengadores eran lo peor. Todos sabían de su nueva relación y no dejaban de mirarlos y de hacer bromas. Cada vez que su mirada se depositaba sobre su novio más del tiempo necesario alguno de sus compañeros hacía un comentario haciéndolo sonrojar. Tony solo sonreía. Siempre controlado, haciéndose cargo de la situación.

—Diablos Steve, parece que hoy no tomaste desayuno. ¡Steve!

—¿Qué?

—Te estoy hablando amigo. Llevas mirando a Tony tanto tiempo que parece que te lo quieres comer.

—¿Qué?... Yo no… - Y ahí aparecía el rubor. 

—Déjalo Légolas. Steve puede mirarme todo el tiempo que quiera. Yo entiendo que tener un novio tan atractivo como yo no es fácil. ¿Cierto cariño?

—No tienes idea…

—Puedes explicármelo más tarde caramelo mío. – La voz juguetona y coqueta de Tony era inconfundible.

—¡Dios! Por favor, ¿pueden dejar de coquetear por un rato? Estamos hablando de temas serios. – Fury no tenía mucha paciencia para sus juegos.

—Por supuesto señor. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes vida mía. Fury tendrá que acostumbrase. Tener en su equipo a la pareja más sexy del planeta trae sus consecuencias.

—¡Mierda, si antes tenías el ego alto ahora serás insoportable!

—No lo culpo. El buen capitán es la mejor pareja que cualquiera podría desear. Sin duda ese honor debe llenarte de orgullo Anthony. 

La declaración de Thor los dejó en silencio. Todos estaban al tanto de la atracción que el dios sentía por su capitán. No había espacio para más bromas.

—Gracias Thor – dijo tímidamente Steve.

—Volvamos a nuestro tema por favor.

Afortunadamente la atención del grupo se centró en el trabajo, sin embargo Steve no pudo concentrarse como era necesario. Tener a Tony tan cerca y no poder tocarlo lo tenía ansioso. Sabía que en unas cuantas horas podrían estar juntos, en su cuarto, en su cama. Pero esa certeza no lo calmaba en absoluto. “¿Qué está malo conmigo?” se preguntaba – “Debo hacer algo. Esta noche hablaré con él. No debería avergonzarme. El mismo me dijo que no debía reprimirme, pero seguramente él no se espera esto. Con su experiencia podrá ayudarme. Tal vez necesite… ¡Dios, no tengo idea!” Su rostro reflejaba preocupación e incomodidad. Cuando ya no puso aguantar más y volvió a mirar a Tony se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su novio, el cual se levantó y acercó discretamente hacia él para hablarle al oído mientras que con su brazo rodeaba sus hombros.

—¿Estás bien Steve? Te noto extraño.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? Tú sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Si lo sé… Esta noche hablamos ¿Está bien?

—Está bien. ¿Podemos vernos en mi cuarto? Esta tarde debo trabajar en el taller. Tengo una entrega de R&D para mañana y me voy a tardar pero no me gustaría tener que esperar para verte. ¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no. Te esperé allí.

—Perfecto. – Con una sonrisa Tony se acercó a su rostro para dejar un fuerte y húmedo beso detrás de su oído. Si había algo que le gustaba a Steve eran los besos de Tony, siempre con intensidad, nunca por costumbre o compromiso. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuello intensificando su ya profundo deseo.

El resto del día transcurrió demasiado lento para Steve. Cuando termino sus labores se fue al gimnasio y se quedó allí el mayor tiempo posible mientras Tony aún trabajaba.

—Jarvis, ¿Sabes si a Tony aún le falta mucho?

—Creo que no. Calculo que en unos treinta minutos el señor podrá subir a su habitación.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Subiré a darme una ducha. Gracias J.

—Por nada Steve.

Steve esperaba que la ducha lo ayudara pero su deseo por Tony no se había calmado en absoluto y más encima se sumaba el nerviosismo de tener que confesar su problema. Llevando solo una toalla Steve empezó a caminar por el cuarto ya que estar quieto hacía su espera aún peor. Pronto su atención se enfocó en la cama. Las sábanas eran blancas a diferencia de las del día anterior que eran rojas y muy oscuras. La piel de Tony se veía hermosa contra ellas. Esa mañana había despertado con Tony durmiendo prácticamente sobre él. Steve no había querido despertarlo por lo que se quedó quieto acariciando suavemente su cabello. Con cada caricia el ingeniero se acercaba aún más a él dejando salir murmullos de placer. Tony en las mañanas era simplemente delicioso. Se abrazaba a Steve como si su vida dependiera de ello. Curiosamente desde que empezaron su relación Steve había podido dormir realmente bien. Sus pesadillas habían cesado dejando el paso a sueños profundos y tranquilos. El calor y el peso de Tony sobre él debían tener mucho que ver con eso. 

En las pocas mañanas que había compartido juntos Tony había despertado siempre deseoso y sensual. Casi sin abrir sus ojos se apretaba aún más contra Steve bañándolo de caricias y suaves besos. Cuando estaba de espaldas al soldado rozaba vigorosamente sus nalgas contra su miembro erecto dejando salir sensuales gemidos sin ninguna vergüenza. Steve adoraba hacerle el amor así, lentamente, casi sin conciencia, envueltos en el deseo, llenos de calor y sudor, sin intercambiar palabras más allá de los gemidos y sus nombres murmurados entre suspiros. En las mañanas Tony necesitaba poca preparación ya que se mantenía aún húmedo y suelto de la noche anterior, pero de todas maneras Steve adoraba prepararlo despacio. Penetrarlo con sus dedos hasta que el genio rogaba por su duro miembro. Steve cerró los ojos con su mente llena de Tony y su erección firme como roca.

Afortunadamente antes de que pasaran los treinta minutos pudo escuchar los pasos de Tony acercándose por el pasillo. Su corazón se aceleró aún más. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Hablar primero o aliviar su apremiante deseo? Pero cuando la puerta se abrió y el hermoso rosto se asomó con un gesto preocupado – “Steve, ¿estás bien? Jarvis me dijo que estás inquieto...” – no tuvo ninguna duda. Sin decir una palabra lo tomó entre sus brazos arrastrándolo dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta de un golpe. En un segundo lo tenía apretado contra una de las paredes besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Era un alivio sentir por fin esa deliciosa boca contra la suya. Al principio Tony pareció sorprendido pero rápidamente empezó a responder con el mismo fervor.

—¡Dios, adoro tu lengua! – Logró decir Steve entremedio de los besos. Su mente siempre se llenaba de cosas que deseaba decir pero su voracidad era tan grande que no podía separar su boca de la su amado. La suavidad de la lengua de Tony, que recorría su boca y sus labios, lo tenía embelesado. Pronto sus manos ya estaban recorriendo el cuerpo de Tony bajo su pantalón, acariciando y apretando sus nalgas. El ingeniero olía a aceite de motor y café junto al sudor acumulado por haber estado trabajando por varias horas. Todo junto encendía a Steve aún más llevándolo a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Tony para sentir su esencia mientras sus dedos se deslizaban suave pero insistentemente entre sus nalgas hasta llegar a su entrada.

—Mmm… Bebé… si amor… cógeme… 

Tony gemía al volver a besarlo mientras sus piernas rodeaban al soldado y sus manos recorrían el musculoso pecho con vehemencia. Steve adoraba como Tony tocaba su pecho. Sus manos acariciaban los músculos con fuerza, apretando una y otra vez como si quisiera dejar marcas. Pronto las hábiles manos de Tony se deshicieron de la toalla tomando el duro miembro en sus manos para apretarlo con fuerza sacando un gruñido de Steve. Pero el soldado necesitaba ver el cuerpo de su amante, tenerlo desnudo contra su piel. Sujetándolo de las caderas con una de sus manos Steve le sacó la polera pero sacarle sus pantalones era difícil en la posición en que estaban. Por ello se dirigió a la cama llevando su preciada carga con gran facilidad sin dejar de besarlo.

Una vez en la cama Tony se dejó desnudar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Steve lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo mientras se deshacía de lo que quedaba de su ropa.

—Eres tan hermoso Tony…

Tony no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque la boca voraz de Steve ya estaba sobre la suya.

—Amor… 

La boca de Steve empezó a recorrer su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho para succionar sus pezones mientras sus miembros erectos se rozaban el uno con el otro.

—Steve… lubricante…ahora… por favor…

—Lo que quieras amor. 

Pronto los dedos de Steve estaban cubiertos del viscoso líquido. Tony separó sus piernas obscenamente sin dejar de mirar a su amado con los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo. Steve adoraba verlo así, tan deseoso, tan entregado y confiado. Se veía tan sensual que su miembro se estremeció solo con mirarlo. Se ubicó entre sus piernas y sujetándose con una de sus manos se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con vehemencia mientras con su otra mano empezó a acariciar su pene suavemente deslizándose poco a poco hasta sus testículos y finalmente hasta su entrada. Cuando rozó la sensible piel Tony dio un respingo al mismo tiempo que la intensidad de sus besos aumentó.

—Rápido amor… te necesito…

—Voy a dejarte húmedo y abierto para mi amor.

—Por favor Steve…

—Solo un poco más.

—Ya estoy listo.

—Aún no.

Los dedos de Steve entraban y salían de su cuerpo haciéndolo arquearse de placer. Pronto Steve retiró sus dedos y sacó más lubricante para esparcirlo sobre su miembro. La penetración fue lenta pero constante. Tony se sujetó de sus hombros mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Steve lo miraba maravillado. Nunca iba a cansarse de la expresión de Tony mientras lo penetraba. El calor y la presión que rodeaba su miembro eran deliciosas. Pronto la boca de Tony volvió a buscarlo para succionar su lengua con frenesí. Era tanta la estimulación que la mente de Steve solo podía pensar en seguir penetrándolo, entrando y saliendo del exquisito calor una y otra vez. El ángulo era perfecto para golpear la próstata de Tony con cada empuje.

—Más rápido… mmm... más fuerte…

Steve solo podía obedecer. Pronto el cuarto se llenó del sonido de sus fuertes respiraciones, sus quejidos y de sus cuerpos golpeándose el uno contra el otro. Steve podría haber seguido allí para siempre.

—Dios Steve, me voy a correr…

—Hazlo, quiero verte.

El ritmo de sus empujes se hizo más intenso mientras de la garganta de Tony salía un gemido de placer tan sensual que casi arrastra a Steve a su orgasmo, sin embargo se controló y siguió penetrándolo con fuerza mientras el clímax del ingeniero continuaba salpicando sus vientres. A medida que la respiración de Tony se calmaba Steve siguió moviéndose dentro de él pero con más suavidad, con una lentitud deliciosa que hizo que Tony abriera los ojos para concentrarse en el rostro de su amante que se mantenía directo sobre él mirándolo a los ojos.

—Steve… tú aún no…

—No… no… no quiero que termine. ¿Puedo seguir?

—Por supuesto que si... sigue amor… se siente delicioso.

Steve tomó el semi erecto pene de Tony y empezó a masajearlo lentamente mientras lo mantenía atrapado bajo su cuerpo mirando fijamente a su rostro, penetrándolo lentamente, respirando tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban y sus bocas se rozaban una y otra vez.

—Tony…

—Mmm…

—Te deseo Tony... tanto…

—Lo sé amor… yo te deseo a ti...

—No… no lo sabes… Te deseo... todo el día… Te deseo tanto que no puedo pensar. No puedo trabajar. 

—Steve…

—Nunca me había sentido así – sus movimientos dentro de Tony seguían constantes e intensos – Estoy... excitado todo el día pensando en ti. Te extraño al segundo que salimos de la cama. Pienso tanto en ti que cuando estoy en Shield… no me concentro en mi trabajo... 

—Ahaaa… Ste…

—Cuando estamos en las reuniones… solo pienso en tomarte… y poseerte… allí mismo, delante de todos.

—¡Diablos Steve!

El último empuje había sido un poco más fuerte con un leve giro de caderas que los llenó de placer.

—Nos imagino en tu oficina. Tú vistiendo tu elegante chaqueta gris y tu corbata roja, con tus pantalones en tus tobillos… estás tratando de trabajar… sentado sobre mí… mientras te penetro una y otra vez.

—¡Dios! Ahaaa…

—Si Tony… y no puedes evitar gemir de placer mientras me entierro en ti…

Los movimientos de Steve se hicieron un poco más descontrolados, más frenéticos. Tony estaba nuevamente erecto a punto de explotar.

—Te imagino atado a la cama, esperándome, ansioso, caliente, abierto y húmedo para mí rogándome que te tome…

—Ahaaa bebe… voy a…

El segundo orgasmo de Tony fue igualmente intenso. Esta vez las contracciones de su cuerpo atraparon a Steve tan deliciosamente que ya no pudo contener su propio orgasmo y su semen llenó con fuerza el interior de su amante. Ambos hombres siguieron moviéndose el uno contra el otro por un largo rato, besándose y acariciándose hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron. Suavemente Steve salió de Tony con un gruñido. Se acurrucó a su lado, dejando lánguidos besos sobre su pecho.

—No sé qué me pasa Tony. Ya no puedo funcionar sin estar a tu lado. 

—Está bien Steve.

—No, no está bien. No quiero presionarte. No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer algo que no quieres.

—No debes preocuparte. Es normal, a mi me pasa lo mismo.

—¿Lo mismo?

—También pienso en ti todo el día. Incluso cuando aún no estábamos juntos y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, no te podía sacar de mi mente. Y ahora, que se lo maravilloso que es estar contigo, te deseo todo el tiempo.

—Pero… nunca dijiste nada.

—No quería asustarte o presionarte.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Tan en serio que esta semana me ha costado mucho trabajar.

Una hermosa sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de Steve. Tomó con sus manos el rostro de Tony y depositó un sensual beso en su boca.

—¿Te había pasado antes Tony?

—Nunca con esta intensidad. 

—Me alegro, porque me pondría celoso de cualquier otro que hubieras deseado más que a mí.

—Nunca había deseado a nadie como a ti Steve. Nunca - La expresión de Tony se puso seria por un momento - Ni siquiera a Pepper.

—Oh… lo siento, no quise…

—No lo sientas amor, es la verdad. Creo que ella lo supo antes que yo.

—De todas maneras lo siento. Pepper es una gran mujer. Aunque no puedo evitar alegrarme de que ahora estés conmigo. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? Realmente no puedo trabajar así.

—Eventualmente el deseo debería calmarse un poco, aunque espero que no demasiado. Me encanta que me desees tanto como yo a ti.

—Creo que me siento muy posesivo. Siento la necesidad de… 

—¿Marcarme? ¿Que todo el mundo sepa que soy tuyo?

—Si, pero suena tan ridículo. Yo sé que no eres de mi propiedad.

—No es ridículo, yo quiero lo mismo contigo. No quiero que olviden que ahora eres mío. No tienes idea lo difícil que fue para mí ver cómo te besaban Clint, Pepper y saber que todos los demás también te habían besado. ¡Dios, incluso Rhodey!

—Lo siento Tony… pero… Clint… ¿Lo viste?

—Vi el video de seguridad pero ese no es el punto.

—¿Cuál es?

—El punto es que ambos deseamos marcar territorio. Tal vez en esta etapa de nuestra relación, cuando aún es nueva, es normal. 

—¿Y qué podríamos hacer?

—Bueno, creo que sería bueno para ambos que nos tomáramos unas pequeñas vacaciones. Al fin y al cabo no estamos siendo muy útiles en este momento.

—Mmmm… suena bien - dijo Steve apoyando su pera en su pecho de Tony y mirándolo a los ojos mientras lo volvía a atrapar con sus piernas.

—Podríamos irnos a mi casa de Florida. Está relativamente cerca por si nos necesitan pero tendremos la privacidad que queremos para… mmm… saciarnos el uno del otro.

—¿Quieres saciarte de mí?

—Solo lo suficiente para poder volver a trabajar. Y por lo que veo tú también lo necesitas. Tal vez más que yo con eso de tu súper estamina y todo lo demás…

—No creo que me baste una semana Tony.

—¡Dios, espero que no! Quiero que me desees así por mucho tiempo.

—¿Serás capaz de resistirlo?

—Seguro que sí.

—Ya veremos. 

—Te lo puedo probar ahora mismo.

La mirada sugestiva de Tony logró despertar nuevamente al semi erecto miembro de Steve, que después de todo había tenido solo un orgasmo. Hábilmente Tony hizo que se dieran vuelta dejando a Steve sobre su espalda. Se puso sobre él con sus rodillas y manos a cada lado de su cuerpo depositando besos sobre su pecho bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su palpitante pene.

—Mmmm… eres delicioso.

—Tony…

—Amor… nos vamos a ir de vacaciones y voy a demostrarte cuanto te deseo… 

Su cálido aliento llegó hasta la rosada punta del pene haciéndolo estremecerse. Suaves besos lo hicieron arquear su espalda de placer al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos subían de volumen.

—Tony…

—Pero antes… - con su boca tomó la punta y la succionó con fuerza antes de volver a soltarla con un sonido obsceno – iremos a ir a mi oficina… y me cogerás en mi sillón mientras pretendo trabajar…

**Author's Note:**

> Steve no puede dejar de desear a Tony:  
> 
> 
> El novio más sexy:  
> 
> 
> Esperando por Tony:  
> 
> 
> Contra el muro:  
> 
> 
> Durmiento juntos:  
> 
> 
> Pero antes… iremos a ir a mi oficina… y me cogerás en mi sillón mientras pretendo trabajar…  
> 


End file.
